Lovers' Spat
by lifeinahole
Summary: Riku and Sora get in an argument, and it leads to a confrontation they weren't expecting.  AU written for the 7 Snogs community on LJ.


Title: Lovers' Spat

Author: lifeinahole27

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts II

Pairing: RikuxSora

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Light swearing, boys kissing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters in it. Oh how I wish I did though…

A/N: This story would not have been completed if it weren't for my cousin calling everyone she knew to find out technical terms, spellings of said terms for me, and beta reading for me. I'm not the brightest crayon in the box… and it's been so long since I've had a beta reader.

* * *

When Riku and Sora had been younger, Riku had teased him constantly. He would taunt him, pull on spikes of his hair, and kick him in the shins. All in all, Sora was never amused.

Somewhere in their aging, Riku slowed down with the torture and eventually stopped. Sora would've been relieved, but that just happened to coincide with the time the island was torn apart and swallowed by darkness.

After two years of being back, Riku was back to it again, only worse. Not worse, as in doing it more, Sora decided. But worse, in he was making it more complicated.

"Hand me that wrench," Riku said while they worked on the Gummi Ship. Sora handed it over, accidentally brushing Riku's hand as he did.

"Geez, are you trying to hold my hand or something?" Riku sneered at Sora and slid back under the ship. Sora grunted angrily and sat down on a stool, waiting for his next instruction.

"Hey Sora, get under here." At the command, Sora dropped onto the other creeper and slid under the ship next to Riku.

"Does that look like it's going to need replacing before the next trip?" Riku pointed absently at a part as he continued to tighten the bolt he had been fixing.

"No, but replace it anyway. We'll be leaving in a month. I don't want to have to worry about that when we're packing and going through the check list again."

Riku nodded and grunted to let Sora know he'd heard.

"Anything else?" Sora asked, turning his head towards Riku.

"Yeah I…" Riku trailed off when he turned his head. Sora hadn't realized how close he had rolled in under next to Riku, and now they were nose to nose.

"Planning on kissing me, eh?" Riku started up again. Sora just scowled.

"Ass…" Sora muttered, sliding out. He could hear Riku chuckling from his position under the ship.

"I'm heading out. I've had enough for one day."

"Aw Sora, come on. You know I was only joking." Riku slid out as he said this, sitting up and regarding his best friend. Sora made a face at him. Riku climbed up off his own creeper and started stripping off his coveralls.

"No. Half the time I don't know you're joking! And you forgot to…" Sora didn't have a chance to finish and barely caught the wrench as it slid out of the breast pocket now at Riku's waist.

"Hey, that's my ass you're grabbing."

"Riku, I'm not grabbing your ass! If I was trying to, it would be more like this!" Without thinking, Sora planted a hand firmly on one of Riku's butt-cheeks. Riku's expression was priceless. "And if I were trying to hold your hand, I'd hold it. And if I were trying to kiss you—." His tirade was cut off as Riku's mouth pressed against his.

"It would go something like that, right?" Riku asked, pulling away.

"Yeah, something like that," Sora replied, flustered. He released his hold quickly and backed away, stripping off his coveralls and practically running out of the room. Riku was still rooted to the spot, watching Sora's retreating form as he ran out of the hangar.

Riku couldn't find Sora after their little "fight" in the hangar. Since he was supposed to know where Sora was at all times, he couldn't ask anyone. They'd assume, and thus, cause problems when they started asking questions.

Riku didn't account for Kairi though. Kairi knew everything. So when he was moping around the island with no Sora in tow, she cornered him. He'd gotten so good at hiding when there were problems, that he was surprised she found him.

"What happened?" she asked. She sat down at the edge of the old tree house next to Riku and stared at him.

"Nothing. I don't know. He's just being Sora." Riku replied. He turned his head, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Well there's a lie if I've ever heard one," she replied, giving him one of those knowing looks and her usual smile.

"I don't know where he is. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"Try his house. You know he likes hiding himself away in his room whenever something major happens." It was the only place he hadn't thought to check.

"Thanks Kai," he said quickly, hurrying down the tree and towards his boat.

Riku was expecting Sora to be there when he opened the door as quietly as possible and peeked in. There was no Sora, though. He was usually balled up on his bed, or sprawled out on his floor, but there was no sign of him besides his shoes haphazardly kicked off near the door.

Then Riku noticed Sora's socks balled up a little farther into the room. Using the process of elimination and the trail of clothes, Riku tiptoed to the bathroom where he heard the unmistakable sound of the water running.

Pushing open the door slowly, he saw Sora submerged to the waist in the steamy water. His knees were drawn to his chest and his face was covered by his hands.

A little spark of fire lit in Riku's mind; seeing Sora in the bathtub naked was one thing, having the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him was another thing entirely. Although, he wasn't sure which one turned him on more.

Riku walked quietly across the bathroom floor, hoping that Sora wouldn't choose now to change his position. As quickly as he could, Riku turned the taps to cold and snapped in the button that would turn the shower on. He was rewarded with Sora cursing rather loudly and shooting up from his curled up position.

"Son of a… Riku?! What the hell--?" He lost his balance as he tried to avoid the spray of the cold water and Riku caught him easily, holding him close despite the fact that he was getting soaked.

"I came to apologize. I'm sorry for what happened earlier. However I'm not going to apologize for this. You were practically asking for it, and I couldn't resist." Riku said matter-of-factly.

They were still standing in range of the cold water, not even feeling it now as both of their bodies felt too overheated to feel any source of cold. Absently, Riku reached behind Sora and turned the water off.

"Let me go," Sora protested softly.

"I'd rather not," Riku shot back. Confusion passed through Sora's eyes as he looked into Riku's.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Maybe we should not talk about this in a bathroom. I'm becoming a little… distracted."

Sora turned ten different shades of red as Riku's gaze shifted down to his mouth, his neck, his chest, and if it weren't for their bodies being pressed together, he knew it would've traveled farther.

"Um… j-just give me a m-minute," Sora finally stuttered out. He was shivering, but it could only partly be blamed on the cold water. Riku nodded and released his hold on Sora's waist, not completely letting go until Sora was standing firmly on his own.

"I'll be out in just a few—." Sora's words were once again cut off as Riku silenced him with a kiss. This time, it was tender, gentle, and the sweetest thing Sora could've ever imagined. It was in that moment that he knew why Riku always teased him. He knew why they were always fighting like cats and dogs. He knew why argument after argument ended with them nose to nose before one of them finally looked away angrily.

Riku once again had to catch him as his knees gave out. "You okay there?" Riku whispered.

"Never better," Sora responded, finally loosening his grip and standing on his own. Riku grinned, letting go of Sora and walking to the door.

"Call me if those legs decide to give out again. I think they're rebelling against you," he said as seriously as he could. Sora stuck out his tongue, much like he used to, and cracked a smile as Riku pulled the door shut.

"Hey," Sora's voice softly penetrated Riku's silence.

"Hey back," Riku responded. He had made himself comfortable on the window seat that looked out at the ocean. It was large enough to comfortably lay down in, even for Riku. The cushions had been replaced over the years, and feather pillows had been added for impromptu naps. Sora tentatively walked over; sitting himself down next to Riku's feet.

They were both quiet for a long time; Riku staring out the window and Sora picking at a feather that was sticking out of the pillow nearest to him. Riku glanced at Sora every so often, trying to force words out of his mouth every time he did. Finally, he spoke up.

"Did you ever hear that when someone is teasing you, it's a form of affection?"

"Yeah, my mother used to tell me that all the time. The only one who was teasing me was you, so I always figured she was lying."

"No… she wasn't lying," Riku responded. He laughed a little nervously. It was no secret that he lacked the ability to express his feelings. It was also no secret that he had teased Sora relentlessly for the entirety of their existence.

Sora sat still, silently running Riku's words through his mind.

"So you've been pulling my hair, pushing me down, calling me names, and just generally pissing me off because you like me?"

"When you put it that way—"

"When I put it that way you can see why I was a little confused!" Sora threw his arms up in exasperation.

"You ass," Sora muttered again, swinging his legs over Riku's lap and snaking his arms around Riku's shoulders. "Now, I'm going to kiss you. Just thought I should warn you."

Riku only nodded as he moved his face a little closer to Sora's. Their third kiss was even better than the last. It slowly turned from just a touching of lips to Riku tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Riku's hand threaded through Sora's hair, still damp from when Riku had turned the shower on him.

Sora gave the hair at the nape of Riku's neck a sharp tug, ending the kiss with a surprised gasp from Riku.

"Does this mean you're going to stop teasing me?" Sora asked coyly. He massaged the area he had just abused.

"Are you serious?"

"Apparently not," Sora replied, sighing. Riku stood up and stretched languidly.

"But just think of how we get to make up after we fight now." If it hadn't come from Riku, it would've sounded innocent. But the words made Sora's cheeks tinge again and he swatted Riku's behind playfully.

"Pervert."

"Only for you," he replied as he turned back and winked at Sora.


End file.
